


FIGHTERS

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆超短篇，SO RIGHT PV梗
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi





	FIGHTERS

锁链在粗壮手臂的摇晃下厉声号叫，沾满汗水、唾液和血渍的皮制护甲们互相挤撞，混合出一种比吃完腐肉大张着喙的乌鸦好不了多少的味道。沿着枕木被杂草吞没的轨道，穿过电路失灵的铁丝网，这股味道就会迎接每一个渴望或惧怕它的灵魂。

是死者的气息。

没能再次走出这片领域的亡魂在角落嗫嚅。

是勇士的气息。

指甲抠进泥土里余一口气也要站起的打擂者呼喊。

争论夜夜无休止，今夜他依然对此毫不理会。

“两个人之间只能活一个。”

自从被告知场上的唯一规则起，他就贯彻到现在。看对手在面前倒下，安静得犹如一堆碎掉的瓦砾，然后被抓住腿脚或者手臂拖走，已经有二十九晚都是同样结局。

遵守规则——必须遵守否则将成为在场所有人的对手——在这里听起来很滑稽，他也自然不是那种会老实听取命令的安分之士，目前这种情况也许只是因为他喜欢“第一”。

除己之外，那些人或死或生都和他没有干系。他不为拯救谁而来，不当反抗力量的领头，也不做压迫团伙的推手，等哪天厌倦从这些搏斗中得到的“第一”他会自行设法离开。

突然欢呼雷动，今夜最后一个打擂者意外在众人拥护中出场。

激动到扭曲的粗哑嗓音喊着这人的过往战绩，一字一句铿锵有力，妄图化成利箭将他射下王座。

他走向众人。连胜总决赛的擂主每次都是亲自迎接对手，这次也不例外。

那人埋着头，双手插着裤兜，仿佛赢得比赛就和抖掉披在肩上的外套一样轻松。

这样的出场方式他见过许多，他继续缓步前行。

似乎感受他昂起下巴斜望来的目光，那人也慢慢抬起头。

满月之夜，光亮如白昼，洒进顶篷残缺不全的仓库。青年距离他仅剩几步之遥，眼中也有燃烧的月轮，火光澄明纯净，映照出他因惊讶而睁大的瞳孔。

站在对面的身影和记忆中刚到这里的他自己重合。

或许那里一开始就该站着两个人，有相似的狂野双拳和冷静眼神，联手便能打破一切桎梏。他未曾选择离开的原因，或许正在于此。有时候人们不是不知道自己在渴求什么，而是那些事物尚未拥有特定形貌，当它来临之际，所有的征象和暗喻都会使你明白：此刻以及将来，非它不可。

高音喇叭在所有人头顶咆哮：

“你们之间只能活一个。”

他被力量拽到对方近跟前，青年盯着他，似乎要靠目光将刚刚成型的计划灌进他脑中。

“如果我说要两个都活呢？”

他用唇语示意，不出意外地看到对方也笑了。

铃响的瞬间他们交换位置，背对背而立，在离自己最近的地方听着另一个心跳共同行动，对于他和他都是从未有过的体验。

也是以后无数次体验的开端——


End file.
